Satu Hari Bersamamu
by Yukina Yume and Shiro Kuro
Summary: Maafkan aku, karena aku, kau tak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan di dunia ini. Karena kesalahanku juga, aku tak bisa merasakan kasih sayang darimu lagi. Kalau aku boleh meminta, aku ingin bersamamu lagi ... satu hari saja. / All Rin's POV / Request from Kurotori Rei, gomen kalau gaje dan tidak memuaskan / Story that I made in school for Indonesian Language task, gimme a concrit please!


"_**I want to live with you forever**_, Ritsu-_**kun**_ ..."

Aku memandang ke luar melalui jendela kamarku. Di luar sedang hujan, ugh, aku paling benci hujan, karena jika ada hujan, pasti tragedi itu mengiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

"_**Hontouni gomenasai**_, Ritsu-_**kun**_ ..."

Kudekap erat selembar foto. Foto orang yang aku sayangi, orang yang aku cintai. Dia ... telah pergi dari dunia ini untuk selamanya. Dan itu semua salahku.

"_**Because me, you can't get your happiness in this world **_..."

Kalimat-kalimat Inggris terus kuucapkan, walaupun bahasa Inggrisku tergolong jelek, jauh berbeda dengan dia, Ritsu-_**kun**_ ...

"_**Why you help me in that incident? Why don't you let me**_, hiks ..."

Tes!

Kuusap air mata yang berhasil melewati konjungtiva. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Ritsu-_**kun**_, dia itu ... sosok yang berarti bagiku setelah kepergian kedua orang tuaku.

"Rin!"

Sebuah suara memanggil diriku. Kuhapus air mata yang tersisa dengan tanganku dan bergegas menuruni tangga.

"Ya, _**baa-san**_?" tanyaku.

"Kau tolong belanja beberapa barang sesuai daftar belanja ini ya," pinta _**baa-san**_ sambil memberiku kertas—yang sepertinya daftar belanja yang dimaksud, "_**Baa-san**_ kan ... harus mengerjakan pesanan kue dari Kagene-_**san**_, Shion-_**san**_, Hatsune-_**san**_, Kamui-_**san**_, dan Tone-_**san**_, dan jangan lupa jaga kondisimu, _**baa-san**_ takut penyakitmu kambuh di tengah hujan seperti ini,"

"_**Hai**_, _**baa-san**_," ujarku lalu mengambil payung di samping pintu rumah.

Di saku bajuku masih terselip foto orang yang kusukai. Namine Ritsu, itulah namanya. Kalau kau lihat baik-baik, dia lebih menyerupai perempuan. Tapi ... dia itu laki-laki!

"_**Ittekimasu**_, Ritsu-_**kun**_ ..." lirihku, "Aku ingin bersamamu ... satu hari saja ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu Hari Bersamamu**

**Vocaloid ©Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**

**Alur kecepetan dan nyangkut, All Rin's POV, typo(s), angst-failed, visualisasi hancur, dan warning-warning lainnya**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Romance and Tragedy**

**A fic for Vocaloid from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kupandangi jalan yang semakin sedikit orang-orangnya. Banyak orang yang sibuk mencari tempat berteduh, memakai payung yang telah mereka bawa, atau menaiki taksi yang berlalu lalang.

Entah mengapa aku teringat kejadian dimana saat Ritsu meninggalkanku. Hiks ...

**Flashback On**

_**"Ritsu-kun!" seruku memanggil namanya.**_

_**"Eh? Konnichiwa, Rin-chan," ujarnya menyapaku sambil tersenyum yang sanggup memunculkan rona merah muda di wajahku.**_

_**"Menunggu lama?" tanyaku.**_

_**"Tidak. Bagiku menunggu Rin-chan itu seperti menunggu tiket gratis, jadi tidak apa-apa," jawabnya.**_

_**"Aku disamakan dengan selembar tiket," ujarku.**_

_**"Hahaha, jangan begitu Rin-chan! Ah sudahlah, kita main di taman bermain ini," ucapnya.**_

_**Kami berdua bermain bersama, membuat rasa cinta di hatiku semakin menjadi-jadi. Astaga, apa memang benar aku mencintai laki-laki yang bercross-dressing? Aku saja tidak menyangka.**_

_**"Fyuh, tadi itu sangat menyenangkan!" seruku dengan riang sehabis menuruni roller coaster.**_

_**"Baguslah kalau Rin-chan senang," ujarnya sambil membelai rambutku, "Rin-chan tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan membeli es krim untukmu di sana," pesannya sambil menunjuk tempat jual es krim yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan posisi kami.**_

_**Aku pun duduk di bangku taman menunggu kedatangan Ritsu-kun. Tak lama, Ritsu-kun sudah membawa es krim rasa coklat dan stroberi di kedua tangannya.**_

_**"Arigatou, Ritsu-kun," ujarku ketika menerima es krim dari Ritsu-kun dan memakannya.**_

_**"Douita," jawabnya sambil duduk di sampingku, membuat pipiku semakin memanas.**_

_**Tak disangka, hari sudah sore. Ritsu-kun pun mengajakku untuk pulang, dan aku pun menerimanya.**_

_**Mendadak tetes hujan menetes di lengan bajuku, dan Ritsu melihatnya, "Mendekatlah, kau tidak mau terkena hujan kan?"**_

_**"B-Baik ..." ujarku sambil mendekat ke arahnya.**_

_**See me fly, I'm proud to fly u**__**—**_

_**Aku mengambil ponsel di sakuku, dan aku menekan tombol 'call' di ponselku.**_

_**"Moshi-moshi,"—dan memotong nada dering ponselku.**_

_**/"Apa ini Kagamine Rin?"/**_

_**"Ya, itu benar, ada apa?" tanyaku.**_

_**/"Nenek Anda, Kagamine Lenka, pingsan di rumahnya dan masuk ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan kritis!"/**_

_**"A-Apa?! Ti-Tidak mungkin ..."**_

_**Tak!**_

_**Ponselku terjatuh karena aku tak sengaja melepasnya. Baa-chan ... tadi siang pada saat aku minta izin untuk bersama Ritsu-kun, ia masih baik-baik saja.**_

_**"Rin-chan! Rin-chan, daijoubu ka?!" tanya Ritsu. Sepertinya ia sangat panik.**_

_**"BAA-CHAN!" seruku sambil menerobos jalan tanpa memedulikan hujan yang terus membasahi tubuhku.**_

_**"RIN-CHAN!" suara Ritsu masih dapat ditangkap indra pendengaranku, namun aku tak peduli.**_

_**... dan aku tak peduli kalau mobil ingin menabrakku.**_

_**Tunggu, mobil?**_

_**"RIN, AWAS!" seru Ritsu sambil mendorongku hingga ke seberang jalan.**_

_**Brak!**_

_**"RITSU-KUN!" seruku sambil menghampiri Ritsu yang telah bersimbah darah.**_

_**"C-Cepatl-lah p-pe-pergi k-ke ruma-mah sak-sakit, n-nenekmu tel-telah men-menunggu," ujarnya terbata-bata.**_

_**"Ritsu-kun ... jangan tinggalkan aku ..." lirihku.**_

_**"G-Go-Gomen ne R-Rin-chan, ai-aishite-teru ..." ujarnya terbata-bata, lalu ia menutup kedua matanya.**_

_**"RITSU-KUN!"**_

**Flashback Off**

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa berada di taman bermain, bukankah harusnya aku berada di supermarket?

Aku membelalakkan kedua bola mataku, melihat sosok yang selama ini aku rindukan, sosok yang selama ini aku ... aku ...

Dia menatapku seolah tak kenal siapa aku, membuatku meneteskan air mata yang tak mungkin terlihat di malam hujan ini.

"Kenapa matamu mengeluarkan darah?" tanyanya sambil menghampiriku.

"Eh?" aku mengusap air mataku, dan benar, itu adalah setetes darah, bukan air mata.

"Aku ke sini ... untuk mencarimu," gumam laki-laki itu, tapi masih bisa kudengar.

"Ka-Kau siapa?" tanya mundur satu langkah.

"Aku?" dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "_**Watashi wa**_ Namine Ritsu _**desu**_, _**yoroshiku**_,"

"Namine Ritsu?" tanyaku, seketika aku memeluk tubuhnya dan melepas payungku, membuatku basah kuyup oleh hujan, "RITSU-_**KUN**_!"

Kami bermain berdua di taman bermain itu, aku akui sikap kami memang sedikit _**childish**_, tapi tidak apa-apa bukan?

Mendadak aku merasa seperti ada yang terlupakan, ketika aku mengingatnya, aku sangat terkejut, "Astaga, aku belum berbelanja!"

Ritsu menatapku dengan tatapan sendu, "Saatnya aku pergi ke tempatku yang seharusnya, Rin-_**chan**_,"

"Kumohon Ritsu-_**kun**_, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, _**onegai**_ ..." lirihku.

"Setidaknya aku sudah mengabulkan permohonanmu," ujarnya.

"Hah?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau lupa apa yang kau katakan ketika kau ingin keluar rumah?" tanyanya.

_**/"Aku ingin bersamamu ... satu hari saja ..."/**_

"Aku ingin bersamamu satu hari saja," ulangku ketika mengingat ucapanmu.

"Dan kita sudah melewati itu bersama bukan? Memang hal yang menyenangkan, aku saja tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, tapi kutahu, dunia kita berbeda," terangnya, lalu tubuhnya berangsur-angsur mulai menghilang.

"_**Chotto**_, Ritsu-_**kun**_," ujarku.

Dia masih menatapku, kupikir masih ada beberapa detik untuk mengatakan suatu hal padanya.

"_**Aishiteru**_, Ritsu-_**kun**_," ucapku penuh keyakinan.

Dia tersenyum padaku, senyum yang terakhir kali aku lihat, "_**Aishiteru mo**_, Rin-_**chan**_ ... jangan pernah lupakan aku, karena aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, oke?"

"Pasti ..."

Kini sosoknya menghilang dari hadapanku. Kakiku melemas hingga aku terjatuh. Masa bodoh dengan mataku yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Tapi aku belum sempat meminta maaf padamu, hiks ..." lirihku pelan, "Setidaknya, berikan aku beberapa detik untuk meminta maaf padamu walaupun hanya sebentar,"

_**/"Aku sudah memaafkanmu,"/**_

Aku menoleh mencari asal suara, namun aku tak mendapati sosoknya. Tapi suara itu ... suara Ritsu-_**kun**_. Ya! Aku mengenalnya! Ritsu-_**kun**_!

"_**Arigatou**_ sudah menjadi pendamping hidupku, sebentar lagi aku juga akan pergi, karena kau tak tahu penyakit apa yang kuidap," lirihku lagi.

Kukeluarkan selembar foto yang merupakan foto Ritsu-_**kun**_, lalu kudekap erat tepat di dada kiriku, tepat di bagian jantungku.

Rasa sakit di dadaku semakin menjadi-jadi. Kalau kalian menebak aku mengidap penyakit jantung bawaan, kalian mendapat nilai seratus.

"Tu-Tunggulah a-ak-aku di sana, Ritsu-_**kun**_ ... ak-aku ing-ingin bersa-sama-mamu s-selam-lama-anya," ucapku terbata-bata, masih mendekap erat foto Ritsu-kun di dadaku.

Kurasakan tubuhku menghantam tanah dengan cukup keras di taman bermain itu. Saat kesadaran tubuhku hampir hilang sepenuhnya, yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah cahaya terang.

Aku ...

Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Ritsu-_**kun**_. Aku berjanji ...

Dan kini aku tak bisa melihat apapun lagi. _**Sayonara**_, _**sekai**_ ...

OWARI!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
